This R13 application requests financial support for an international conference entitled, "New Methodological Developments in Traditional Chinese Medicine Research". The three specific aims of the conference are to: (1) critically evaluate, synthesize, and disseminate the new state of art in design, analysis, and data management methodologies for research in Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM). (2) Provide an international forum for TCM researchers, statisticians, practitioners, and policy makers to rigorously assess and strengthen the TCM evidence base and stimulate collaborations that will drive future research. (3) Provide unique learning opportunities for those new to TCM research, e.g. biomedical researchers, statisticians, TCM college faculty, administrators and students. The proposed conference will be held during June 27-28, 2009 on the campus of the Renmin University of China, Beijing, China. The conference's primary sponsors include Center of Applied Statistics at Renmin University of China, the Department of Biostatistics at University of Washington, the China Academy of Chinese Medical Sciences, and Clinical evaluation Specialty Committee of World Federation of Traditional Chinese Medicine. Leading researchers in the field from the U.S. and abroad will be invited to give keynote and overview presentations assessing methodology progress, challenges, and opportunities for future research in TCM. TCM researchers will be solicited for original presentations in four main areas: (1) designs and statistical analysis methodology, (2) diagnosis methods, (3) outcome research, and (4) data management and quality control. Key issues in each of these domains will also be addressed in panel discussions, break-out sessions, and poster sessions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In the proposed conference, we will bring in research experts from both Western scientific research and traditional Chinese medicine (TCM) research fields to address important issues on the design and analysis aspects of the clinical TCM research.